I, Esperanza Jefferson
by ThatOneHamiltonFan
Summary: Esperanza is brought on forces with the war and love. She falls in love with John Laurens and they have a baby, after he dies she marries Thomas Jefferson and they have 4 children together. Her rebellious sisters Bella and Magnolia go behind her back and do things they shouldnt. Will Esperanza know which path to go or will she be confused. Read to find out. NSFW 18
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A WINTER'S BALL**

"Bella and Magnolia! The longer you take the slower we get to the winters ball!" I call out loudly. I wrinkle off my dress that was red with white jewels. Finally, I hear footsteps. "We're finished! Let's go!" Magnolia calls out. We walk outside to the carriage. I sit down and sigh. "Esperanza whats wrong?" Bella asks me. "Nothing."

I quietly say. A few minutes later we arrive to the Winters Ball. I step out of the carriage and give the carriage driver a tip." For your family." I smile and walk away. As we walk in I notice there were soldiers here. I start to blush because I had a crush on John Laurens. I was apart of one of the richest families behind the Schyluers. You see, I didn't want to marry a famous soldier like John Laurens. I walk over to the table with water and someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Aaron Burr. "Burr?" I say with a confused tone. "What?" he says. "What do you want?" I ask and roll my eyes. "Do you want to dance with me?" My eyes start to narrow down of confusion. I walk away without hesitation and pour myself some water. I finish my water and my eyes make contact to Bella who was currently talking to Aaron Burr. I scoffed and turn around. I slip and almost fall but someone or something caught me."Are you okay?" His hot breath hit my skin and I start to sweat and blush. It was John Laurens. "Yes I am fine thank you Monsieur." I push my hair behind my ear and I walk away. Did that really happen?!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** HELPLESS

I grab Bella "Oh look at his eyes and his hair and his fac-." Bella cuts me off and says "Okay stop because now you sound desperate for him." My eyes make contact with his eyes. Oh if I could know what he was thinking? He winks at me. I wink back and smile. "Bells Ill be right back.." I walk over to John.

"Bonjour John Laurens." I quietly say. "Hello Ms." He takes my hand and gives it a gentle kiss. "And who may you be Ms?" He asks me. "Esperanza Ramona Conleo" I answer. "Are you Spanish?" He asks. "Well Yes, But I'm a some what immigrant because I spent a year in Mexico when I was born but then I moved to the U.S..." He looks up at me. "You have very nice eyes." My brown and green eyes shine at him and I fall in love again. "Thank you.. No one has ever said that but my mother." I say. "Care to dance the night away cheriè?" "Yes" I put my arm around his and we walk to the ballroom floor. A waltz song plays. John whispers in my ear "Do you know how to waltz?"

I whisper "No..". "Follow my lead"

We start to dance and I easily fall in love with him. He turns me around and I smile.

I feel... loved and safe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Don't stop loving me.

Bella and Magnolia go home and Me and John go back to his house. I sit down on the soft sofa and removed my heels. John sits next to me and we make eye contact. I break the eye contact by looking down in embarrassment. John lifts up my chin and kisses me. I was in shock at first. I kissed him back and I push him slowly down onto the sofa with me on top of him. Our tongues fight and John removes my dress exposing my bra, underwear, and stockings. I remove his coat and his shirt. We continue to kiss and John carries me upstairs. We arrive upstairs and John lays me on the bed and removes his pants and underwear. I stop kissing him. "John wait...I'm a virgin.. I'm scared.. Please don't hurt me." John gets on top of me and whispers in my ear saying "I would never hurt you.." John slowly slides his penis inside of my vagina. My hymen started to rip and I pushed him a little "That hurt John..." John continues to go slow and I began to cry. He bends over to my ear "Don't cry.. it'll be okay." My hymen rips all the way and blood trickles on his penis. John goes a little faster and I start to moan. I start to play with his hair. "Go faster please John I beg you." John goes faster and he makes me moan even louder. I feel John let out his cum and it warmed up my insides. He grunts and thrusts hard inside of me. He takes his penis out of my vagina and we fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE LETTER**

I wake up and look at John, peacefully sleeping. His little snores made me smile. I stop smiling and think. I fucked up.. I'm probably pregnant. I start to cry and John opens his eyes and sits up. "Esperanza? What's wrong!?" He asked me "I'm gonna be pregnant! And we aren't even together!". I get up and start to put on my clothes. "I have to go.." I say. I start to walk out and John grabs my arm. He pulls me back to the bed and I sit on his lap facing him. "Anza look.. I love you..I will help you with our child..". I look down and close my eyes. John kisses me. But I push away. "No.." John's eyes start to water. "Goodbye John.." I walked outside of the house. I left him.. I regretted it yes. But I feel like he used me for my body. I arrive at my home and

Bella and Magnolia greeted me with breakfast. "Girls I have something to say...". Bella and Magnolia stop eating and look at me worried. "I might be pregnant." Bella smiles and gets up to hug me. Magnolia follows her and hugs me too. I smile and next thing I know there's a knock at my door. I get up and open the door. "Letter for the Conleo family?". I take the letter from the man "Thank you sir." I say and shut the door. I open the letter and Magnolia and Bella come over to me "What is it" they say in unison. I don't answer and read it to them " _As of the result of you being pregnant. I shall send you this letter as of tonight I will be leaving to go to war. I love you and make sure you take care of our child. Love, John Laurens"_ I immediately regret that I left John. I love him.. I want him. And I need him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: GENESIS**

 **(9 months later)**

I was folding clothes and a knock came to my door. I open the door to balloons and letters. I took them and set them on the table. Inside of vase that the balloons were in, there was a jewel box. I opened it and there was 2 necklaces with my name and Genesis's name on it. I read the tiny letter inside that said "I love you." Ever since John has left he has been sending me letters, gifts, and all sorts of things! He is trying to do what he can as a father even during war. Another 15 minutes go and there was another knock at my door. I open the door again and there he was. I was shocked and I almost cried. I jumped into his arms "John, you're here!" I kissed him and he rubbed my stomach. "Our Genesis is almost here." I smile and nuzzle him. He goes upstairs and takes a bath. I was washing clothes and a few minutes later my water breaks. "JOHN!" he didn't hear me. "JOHN LAURENS!!" He runs downstairs and I'm sitting on the couch with my legs open. "It's...time.. J- John!" John gets on his horse and rides to the doctor. The servants run downstairs and rub my head and give me water. John comes back with the doctor and the baby's head is almost out. "Please help me!" The doctor puts his hands out. "Push really hard!" He says. I push and start to yell in pain. Half of Genesis's body was out and I pushed very hard and blood started to gush out. I start to feel light headed but John keeps me up. "Okay Esperanza.. you need to push to your limits!" I push to my limits and there she was. Genesis Imelda Laurens.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: BACK TO WAR**

Genesis had freckles and she was very little. Genesis had brown hair and the perfect eyes. I picked her up and cuddled her. John started to cry. "John? What's wrong?!" I ask him. He picks up Genesis and rocks her. "She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. She is the most precious thing that I've ever met or held. She is the reason why I kept pushing to fight for America. It was her, It was all for her." I start to cry myself from the beautiful things he just said. He takes Genesis to her bedroom and rocks her in her crib. I fall asleep for about 15 minutes until I heard an alarm go off. "ALL SOLDIERS MUST COME TO THE WAR SITE!" I wake up and John was about to leave. "John.." "I have to leave." "JOHN!" at this point I'm sobbing. I grab his arm, my eyes begging him not to leave. He just gives me a glare and pulls his arm off of my hand "YOU JUST CANT LEAVE ME WITH A BAB-" he kisses me and cries. " Esperanza, I'm so sorry." My long hair flowing in the wind. He left me.. I was lost and didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: ELIZA**

It was nighttime and I was trying to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep without him by my side. I always thought I was gonna be raped by a redcoat. I was tossing and turning nonstop. I heard Genesis crying and my breasts started aching with milk. I run to her room and remove the top of my dress exposing my breasts. I put her tiny mouth on my nipple. She removed her mouth from my nipple and grunted. I burped her and put her back in her crib and went back to my room. I read the book Common Sense by Thomas Paine. I get a knock at my door. I open the door and It was Eliza Hamilton. "Eliza?" Eliza hugs me "I missed you so much and I knew that since John left I would come over because you would be lonely with Genesis!" I smiled "Thank you Elizabeth!" Little Philip was by her side and cooing. I smiled and touched his little nose. "So. I've heard that John would be in a duel..." she says while stirring her tea. I almost dropped my cup. "WHAT?"

I shout. "With who?!" I ask. She looks at me "Charles Lee." I facepalm and look at her "Why?" "Well, Charles said some pretty bad things about General Washington. Alexander got offended and wanted to duel with him but he didn't want to get in trouble so John volunteered to do it.." I take in a deep breath. "He's gonna get himself killed."


End file.
